


诅咒1

by waihwaihgong



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waihwaihgong/pseuds/waihwaihgong





	诅咒1

       高晋跨坐在志杰腰上，身体随着他的动作摇晃，抑制不住地哭出声来。  
       他也不知道怎么会变成这个样子，单独提审志杰的时候，下手重了点，志杰额头破了，血液流了出来。就在鲜血滴落地上的一刹那，审讯室的灯开始忽明忽暗，封闭的空间不知道哪里吹来一阵风。还没等他唤人来修电灯，聚集了一小滩血液的地面竟然忽忽悠悠飘起来一个人影。  
       高晋从来没有怕过鬼神，但看到眼前这一幕，还是忍不住后退一步，转身就去开审讯室的门。没有上锁的门现在却打不开，高晋狠狠拉了几次，终于放弃了，转过头警惕地盯着那鬼魂。  
       鬼魂的轮廓看上去是一个年轻男人，他朝被绑在凳子上的志杰点头致意：“谢谢你，这么久以来，你还是第一个能让我出来的人。”  
       志杰天不怕地不怕，他是平生不做亏心事，半夜敲门也不惊。最开始的惊愕过后，他开口问：“你是什么？”  
       鬼魂竟然还自我介绍：“我是之前枉死在审讯室的犯人，在至阴之时死了，灵魂被困在这里不得超生。只有阳气至足之人，才能把我放出来。”  
       志杰又问：“那你想怎样？”  
       鬼魂说：“如果你能多给我点血，我就能超生了。你是不多见的阳气满溢之人，所以不用太多，再多给我一点就行了。”它指指脚下的土地：“就在这里，我就被困在这砖缝里。”  
       高晋一直冷冷地看他们对话，这时候突然不声不响走过来，抽出袖中的峨眉刺便往砖缝里刺。鬼魂尖叫一声，飘到志杰身边，痛苦地哀嚎：“救我！求求你了！”  
       随着它的声音，志杰身上的束缚自行脱落。身为人民警察，志杰是热心的，他揉揉手腕，二话不说上去对着高晋就是一脚，高晋侧身躲开，志杰趁他走远，咬破手指，把血液滴落进鬼魂所说的砖缝里。  
       高晋还想上前阻止，却发现身体无法动弹，他定定地站在原地，鬼魂冷笑着说：“多亏他的血，我现在恢复了一点力量。我跟你无冤无仇，你为什么连这一线生机都不肯给我。”  
       高晋冷哼：“我的地盘，岂容别人放肆。”  
       鬼魂恨恨地不说话，忽然得意地笑了：“既然这样，就别怪我不客气了。”  
       它飘向高晋，高晋还是动不了，只能瞪着它：“你想干嘛？”  
       鬼魂说：“我知道你的过去，你不是最讨厌被男人压吗？现在我偏偏让你试试这滋味。”  
       它慢慢进入高晋的身体，高晋意识还在，却控制不了自己，眼睁睁看着鬼魂操纵自己慢慢走近志杰。  
       志杰的血已经把砖缝填满了，他停了手，看着鬼魂进入高晋，看着高晋走过来，又看着高晋抬手解掉自己狱警服的扣子……  
       “你你你……你干嘛……”话没说完就被赤裸上身的高晋吻住了。高晋一边用舌头挑逗志杰，一边揉弄他的下身，等志杰下身站立起来，便轻飘飘扫他一眼，蹲下身去，掏出他的东西，张开嘴吞了进去。  
       志杰一开始还反应不过来，等他反应过来想推开高晋，又被高晋那一眼撩得失了神，待回过神，就已经舒服得不想停止了。  
       高晋一边舔志杰，一边给自己扩张，等扩张得差不多了，他推着志杰坐到那张审讯椅上，脱掉裤子，坐在他身上，用后穴慢慢吞进志杰的性器，然后摆动腰肢，一上一下地吞吐。  
       志杰如沐天堂，紧致的内里包裹他的性器，每一下都让他欲仙欲死。没舒服多久，高晋就不动了，志杰疑惑地看去，只见高晋看着自己，一字一句地说：“看来血液已经渗透进去了，我就快要超生了。现在，我用我仅存的力量，诅咒这个身体的主人阳气日渐衰败，只能以你的阳气为生，否则就会衰弱而死。”  
       “什么……你等等！”志杰正要挽留，就看到身上的高晋神情变了，一副媚态又变得禁欲严肃。高晋明显知道自己身上发生了什么，他咬着牙，按住志杰胸膛想要起身，志杰哪里肯依，掐住他的腰狠狠往下一按，高晋就软了身子，发出压抑的呻吟。  
       志杰已经摸清他的要命点，掐着高晋的腰，啪啪啪地挺动腰杆，高晋哪里受得住，又舒服又难受，眼泪簌簌地往下淌，一边哭一边没有底气地骂：“陈志杰……你死定了……”  
       志杰不管他，等泄在他体内，看着他酡红的双颊和泪湿的眼角，不知道哪来的冲动，趁他体力没有回复，志杰托着高晋转个身，把他摁在审讯椅里面，又狠狠地开始了第二轮。高晋有心抵抗，却被操软了身子，只能任由志杰把他折成各种姿势，一次一次地射在他身体里。  
       高晋单独审讯的时候，狱警都不敢进去打扰他，这次也是一样。只是不知道为什么，狱长这一次整整折腾了一晚，第二天白天才压低帽檐，哑着嗓子，吩咐他们进去把犯人收监。


End file.
